


Types of Roleplay the Dogs + Eddie Would Be Into

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [20]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Types of Roleplay the Dogs + Eddie Would Be Into

**nice guy eddie:**

s e c r e t a r y!!!! he’d call you into his office and watch you sit opposite him, you pressing your boobs together being all submissive.  _“miss (Y/L/N), i need your help with somethin’. come over here”_

you’d shuffle around the desk to his side and he’d move away from the desk, still in his chair, his bulge super prominent, eyes half lidded. and that’s your task for that day lololol

**mr. brown:**

he’d be into reenacting sex scenes from your favourite movies. he’d get sooo into it and it’s great because he’s seen so many films that he can always come up with one you haven’t reenacted before! he’d also be in awe of you 100x more than usual if you’re a good actress ;)))

~~also i feel like he’d be into the harry potter kinda shit i’m so sorry but he’s a nerd~~

**mr. blonde:**

teacher/student. the two of you would sit in his ‘office’ (by that i mean he bribes eddie into letting him use his office), him giving you extra help #ifuknowhatimean OR a telling-off. ok let me explain these two routes omg

  * extra help - he talks you through whatever subject you’re ‘struggling’ with, glancing at your low-cut blouse while he does that charming as fuck laugh. you end up leaning over his desk to check out what he’s reading out to you and you can guess what he does to you then lolol
  * telling-off - this is a more sub/dom kinda situation, as you can probably imagine. “listen, pet, i gotta be real with ya-- pushin’ a... fellow student off of a chair isn’t really abidin’ by the rules”  **ok before i continue this and go on a tangent i’m gonna need to do a damn preference for this jfc THERES TOO MUCH TO SAYYYY**



**mr. white:**

maybe hitchhiker? he pulls over and offers to give you a lift, eyeing you up as you happily accept. he makes polite conversation with you and it gets a little provocative, your hand finds its way onto his thigh and he’ll end up having to pull over again ;^^))))

also i feel he’d be into the teacher/student shit too, but more of a professor/student type of scenario. spanking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! spanking for days

**mr. orange:**

i feel he’d be into the whole ‘strangers at a bar’ kinda thing, especially you whisper that you aren’t wearing underwear under that dress. he’d take you to his hotel room and fuck the shit out of you

also he’d definitely be into the cops/robbers scenario. christ i wonder where i got that from :^))^)^)^))))

**mr. pink:**

pink is a tricky one for me cause he seems the most vanilla out of the dogs, but maybe a stripper scenario? you do a little private striptease for him, followed by an up-close and personal lap dance. he’d get super handsy and flustered omgggg  **now i wanna give him one smh**


End file.
